200
by fluoresceine
Summary: Ini tentang cinta terlarang. Ah bukan! Lebih tepatnya tentang pekerjaan yang membuat itu menjadi cinta terlarang? Starring EXO's Chanyeol & Lee Jieun (IU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 200%**

 **Chapter: 1 (Coffee Shop)**

 **Author: fluoresceine**

 **Main Cast: EXO's Park Chanyeol, Lee Jieun (IU)**

—-

Seoul, January 2014.  
"Kita pikir sekarang adalah saatnya mengetahui siapa pemenang K-chart minggu ini. IU, EXO, atau kah Crayon Pop? Siapa kah yang menjadi pemenangnya? Scores, please!" tuktuktuktuk, score terus berputar. "Online scores, audience scores, broadcast performance dan penjualan album, pemenangnya adalah…." "Selamat untuk IU dengan lagunya, Friday!" MC Kwanghee memberikan buket bunga dan trofi kepada IU. "Terimakasih kepada Tuhan, eomma, appa, manager oppa, Hyunsik PD-nim. Terimakasih untuk Uaena yang selalu bersamaku, Yijeong HISTORY yang bersedia duet dengan ku, keluarga LOEN, ini berkat kalian semua!"

—-

"Sunbae! Chukkae untuk kemenangan ke-tiga berturut-turut!" teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

"Sunbae? Apakah kau berbicara dengan ku?" IU menjawab dengan bingung.

"Ya tentu saja IU sunbae, kau pikr aku berbicara sendiri?"

"Ah begitu, panggil saja IU tidak usah memakai sunbae Chanyeol-ssi. Anyway gomawo ya!"

"Iya sam…" "Permisi, kalian menghalangi jalan pintu masuk ini. Bisakah kalian pindah?" Staff Inkigayo berkata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ahiya maaf, IU-ssi bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di coffee shop sebelah?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan sedikit tidak enak karena staff tadi.

"Ahiya, kebetulan setelah ini aku tidak ada jadwal. Kajja!"

-Coffee Shop-

"Aku dengar lagu Friday itu kau yang menulis sendiri ya?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Iya, lagu ini awalnya akan masuk pada album Modern Times ku tetapi ternyata CEO ku tidak memasukkan nya dan aku sangat kesal sehingga CEO membuatkan album repackage dan lagu ini akhirnya dimasukkan dan disini lah aku berada, aku sedang mempromosikannya hehe."

"Ah begitu, lagu mu sangat bagus. Aku sangat menikmati nya IU-ssi.."

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi sudah mendengarkannya" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan IU yang berarti "ya sama-sama".

Dan suasana kembali hening…..canggung… Hanya dentuman bgm yang terdengar di coffee shop ini.  
 _Monday, Tuesday, everyday.. Geureok jeoreok nan jaljinae Chingudo manhi mannago Yeojeumen utneunildo manhajyeosseo_  
 _Summer, winter, spring and fall Siganeun ppali ganeunde Wae naneun jejarieseo Neol gidarineunji_  
"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol-ssi?" IU memulai percakapan kembali.

Chanyeol terdiam mencerna kata-kata IU, aku? Disini? "…Maksudmu IU-ssi?"

"Aahh maksudku, EXO kan hanya promosi bertiga saja. Line vocal bukan? Sedangkan kau rapper hehe.."

"Aaaah itu, iya walaupun hanya line vocal saja yang promosi tetapi yang lainnya berada di backstage untuk men-support satu sama lain. Seperti slogan kita, We are one! Keke"

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang IU-ssi, yang lain sudah menunggu di dorm."

"Ah ne, terimakasih traktiran kopi nya. Lain kali kalau ada waktu aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"Itu sebagai tanda selamat untuk kemenanganmu hehe, boleh aku meminjam hp mu?"

"Tentu saja, tapi untuk apa?" IU memberikan hp nya dengan kebingungan…

"Kau harus meng-add kakao talk ku agar lain kali kau benar-benar bisa mentraktirku hehe"

"Ah dasar kau, baiklah nanti akan aku kabari"

-Kakao Talk-

IU : Apakah kau sudah sampai dorm?

Chanyeol : Sudah, bagaimana denganmu?

IU : Aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang.

Chanyeol : Ah begitu rupanya, hati-hati di jalan!

IU : Iya terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi..

Chanyeol : IU-ssi…

IU : Kau kenapa?

Chanyeol : IU-ssi…

IU : Chanyeol-ssi…

Chanyeol : IU-ssi…

-Kakao Talk end-

—

Hongkong, February 2014

-IU POV-

Ahh, akhirnya showcase dan fanmeeting ku berjalan dengan lancar. Sisa waktuku disini hanya 1 hari lagi. Aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik karena setelah aku pulang ke Korea nanti managerku bilang aku sudah ada job baru. Aku sangat lelah sekali, sebentar lagi hari Valentine. Aku pikir akan indah bila merayakannya disini…

-IU POV end-

"Jieun-ahh, apakah kau sudah tau schedule untuk tanggal 14 februari nanti?" Manager oppa membawa selembaran kertas yang berisi schedule ku bulan ini.

"14 februari? Apakah aku harus bekerja di hari valentine oppa? Bahkan diluar sana banyak orang yang berkencan" lenguhku frustasi karena penerbangan Hongkong-Korea yang tadi sempat delay.

"Aigoo, kau itu idol jieun-ah. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkencan, jalani saja schedule mu."

"Baiklah, apa schedule ku untuk 14 februari itu oppa?"

"Kau ada proyek duet Romantic Valentine di Inkigayo bersama Chanyeol. Kau tau? Chanyeol EXO!"

"Ahh ya aku tau… Apa? Chanyeol-ssi? Aku sangat tau. Haha bagaimana bisa.. Apakah dia menagihku?"

"Apa? Kau mengenalnya? Menagih apa? Kau tidak berkencan dengannya kan?"

"…Y..Ya maksudku siapa sih yang tidak mengenal member EXO? Mereka sangat popular oppa!"

"Ya benar itu. Yasudah istirahatlah, besok kita ke SBS Building untuk bertemu dengannya."

"Arrasseo oppa."

SM Building -Chanyel POV-

Aku? Duet dengan IU? Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti menganggapku aneh karena katalk yang aku kirimkan terakhir. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk, haishh semoga dia lupa tentang kejadian itu.

-Chanyeol POV end-

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Jadi seperti yang aku bilang, ini salah satu FF yang udah di upload di blog aku dulu dan aku pindahin kesini. Ini pure aku copy paste jadi maafkan kalo cara penulisannya masih labil dan kurang enak dibaca soalnya...waktu itu masih amatiran? HEHE. Mind to review? :)

 _(Original posted in 2014/04/27/ff-200-chapter-1-coffee-shop/)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: 200%**

 **Chapter: 2 (What am I to you?)**

 **Author: fluoresceine**

 **Main Cast: EXO's Park Chanyeol, Lee Jieun (IU)**

 **Support Cast: ZE:A's Kwanghee, Lee Hyunwoo.**

—-

SM Building -Chanyel POV-  
Aku? Duet dengan IU? Bagaimana ini? Dia pasti menganggapku aneh karena katalk yang aku kirimkan terakhir. Saat itu aku sedang mabuk, haishh semoga dia lupa tentang kejadian itu.  
-Chanyeol POV end-

-next day-  
"Chanyeol-ssi? Kau sudah datang? Baiklah duduk sebentar dan tunggu partnermu sebentar lagi dia akan datang" Staff Inkigayo mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk di waiting room.

"Annyeong haseyo yeorobun" IU memasuki waiting room.

"Ah IU-ssi silahkan masuk, ini Chanyeol partner mu. Silahkan mengobrol selama 5 menit sesudah itu aku akan menjelaskan proyek duet ini." Lanjut staff tersebut.

"IU-ssi! Long time no see, aku tidak percaya bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi hahaha." Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya, ini sangat tidak sengaja. Dan aku sangat canggung bertemu denganmu lagi haha."

"Tidak usah begitu, kau masih ingat kau akan mentraktirku kopi kan?" Chanyeol nyengir.

"Tentu saja! Ingatanmu sangat kuat ternyata haha."

"Pasti nya hehe"

—  
"Jadi di proyek duet ini, kami ingin kalian menyanyikan lagu Love Letter For You. Kalian sudah tau kan part kalian? Tentu saja Chanyeol yang rap dan IU vocal nya. Kami tau bahwa ini mungkin pertama atau kedua kalinya kalian bertemu tetapi kami menginginkan perform kalian seperti kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain dengan lama. Di awal lagu nanti kalian akan saling menukar surat cinta seperti judulnya. Kalian bisa membuat surat cinta kan? Kalau tidak sempat tulis seadanya saja karna kami tidak mementingkan isinya tetapi kami menginginkannya sebagai properti tambahan untuk proyek ini. Apakah kalian mengerti?" Jelas staff tersebut panjang lebar.

"Kami mengerti PD-nim, terimakasih untuk semuanya!" Jawab Chanyeol dan IU serempak.

"IU-ssi? Bagaimana kalau kita ke coffee shop sekarang?" Ajak Chanyeol semangat.

"Sekarang? Untuk apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Untuk bekerja part-time! Untuk meminum kopi laah, kau ini sangat aneh…"

"Hahaha baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, aku yang traktir~~~"

-Coffee Shop-  
"Hyunwoo-ya! Kwanghee oppa!" panggil IU dari meja sebrang.

"Yaa! Jieun-ah! Kau disini juga? Bersama… Chanyeol EXO?" Kwanghee menyapa dan menatap Chanyeol.

 _Jieun? Jieun nuguya? Disini hanya ada IU dan aku, 'Park Chanyeol'._

"Iya, jangan salah paham oppa. Aku mempunyai proyek duet dengannya, benarkan Chanyeol-ssi?"

"E..eh iya benar." _Duh kok jadi canggung gini sih, 'Oppa?'_ Jawab Chanyeol dengan gugup.

"Aaah pantas saja kau sibuk ya jadi tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengan ku lagi" Sindir Hyunwoo.

 _Jalan-jalan dengannya? Berdua? Apakah mereka berkencan?_ desis Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yaaa begitulah, ngomong-ngomong sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu Hyunwoo-ya. Kemarin dia mengirimkan makanan lagi untukku, aku sangat menikmatinya!" IU berkata kepada Hyunwoo.

 _Ibunya mengirimkan makanan? Aigoo, mereka itu sebenernya apaansih. Tapi kok aku ingin tau urusan mereka ya? Haishh._ Chanyeol frustasi dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sering-seringlah main kerumahku Jieun-ah. Aku dan Kwanghee hyung duluan ya!" Hyunwoo pergi meninggalkan IU dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Hyunwoo-ya, Kwanghee oppa!" sahut IU dengan ramah.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi, kau jadi terabaikan seperti ini" IU meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa IU-ssi, aku mengerti kok. Tadi itu seperti nya teman dekat ya?"

"Ahiya, mereka sangat dekat dengan ku karena kita pernah nge-MC bareng dengan jangka waktu yang lama hehe begitulah."

"Ooh begitu rupanya, pantas saja kau memanggil Kwanghee hyung dengan sebutan oppa haha, dan apa tadi? Jieun? Mengapa mereka memanggil mu Jieun?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Jieun, itu nama asli ku. Lee Jieun." Jawab IU sambil menyeruput kopi nya.

"Mereka sangat dekat denganmu ya, sampai memanggil nama asli mu haha" Tawa Chanyeol pahit.

"Ada apa dengan mu Chanyeol-ssi? Kau menjadi aneh seketika…" Tanya IU khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok IU-ssi, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja.." Chanyeol terdiam. _Kalau aku memanggilmu Jieun, bisakah kau memanggilku oppa?_

-Next week-  
" _My life it's like a song noege sseunen pyonji, chaldeul eopbwa check it. Nun bushin taeyang area naeri chineun hae bi. Geu ane sarang isumswige haneun neo wana hasdfkjsao._ Maaf, bisa kita mengulangnya?" Chanyeol terdengar gugup.

"Tidak! Istirahatlah! Kau sudah mengulang kesalahan berkali-kali, mengapa kau seperti ini Park Chanyeol? IU, coba nyanyikan part mu!" Hyunsik PD-nim sudah sangat emosi.

" _If you go, if you leave nareul tarmagago nareul tarmaganeun urin sa rang ha go…_ " IU berhenti bernyanyi.

"IU… Park Chanyeol! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? IU! Mengapa suaramu patah-patah begitu? Latihan berhenti disini dan ini latihan terakhir kalian!" Hyunsik PD-nim meninggalkan Chanyeol dan IU.

" _Mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman disini bersama IU?_ " Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati.

" _Mengapa aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman disini bersama Chanyeol?"_ IU bergumam dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-ssi…" IU memulai bercakapan..

"IU-ssi.." "IU-ssi…" "Tidak kah kau merasa kita terlalu formal? ..M..Maksudku… kau tidak perlu memanggil 'Chanyeol-ssi', kau memanggil laki-laki manapun dengan sebutan 'oppa'. Bisakah… kau memanggilku… dengan sebutan 'oppa' mungkin?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _(Original posted in 2014/05/04/ff-200-chapter-2-what-am-i-to-you/)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: 200%**

 **Chapter: 3 (Love Letter)**

 **Author: fluoresceine**

 **Main Cast: EXO's Park Chanyeol, Lee Jieun (IU)**

* * *

"Chanyeol-ssi?" IU menyadarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

 _Ah Park Chanyeol! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Sadarlah!_ "Ahahaha apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja." _Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol? Apa mungkin dia memikirkan pacarnya… Ah apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Jieun!_

Drrt.. …

 _"Ne yeoboseyo oppa? Ah iya aku ingat, aku kesana sekarang oppa tunggu saja. Ne oppa, annyeong!"_ IU menutup telfonnya.

"Ah oppa, aku harus pergi. Managerku me….nung…." IU terdiam.

 _Apa? Oppa? Aku barusan memanggilnya oppa?_

"…" _Oppa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia berbicara denganku?_

"Maafkan, aku mendadak berbicara tidak formal seperti ini Chanyeol-ssi."

"Ahahaha… tak apa, kau…. bisa memanggilku seperti itu…kalau kau mau.." Shit. Apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"N…ngg.. baiklah.. Chanyeol oppa.. kau juga bias memanggilku Jieun… kalau kau mau.."

"Baiklah Jieun…" Chanyeol mengacak rambut IU.

"A…aku harus pergi sekarang. Managerku sudah menungguku.. See you next week, Chanyeol oppa.."

"A..ah baiklah Jieun, annyeong!"

Saat ini juga aku merasa seperti memulai awal yang baru.

 _-next week-_

 _Inkigayo, February 14 2014._

 _If you go if you leave ijen nado ala neomal baraboneun geu reon nareul ara. If you go if you leave neoui dwie sumeoseo hayan neoi nun mullo~ saranghalge~_

 _Dear, Chanyeol oppa._  
 _I have such a great time with you no matter what we are doing. Walaupun kita mengenal tidak terlalu lama, rasanya aku mengenalmu dari dulu. Walaupun kita melakukan hal yang biasa, as long as you are around apapun jadi menyenangkan. Thanks for being my partner. Happy Valentine, Chanyeol Oppa 3._  
 _-Jieun-_

 _Dear, Jieun._  
 _I've meet a lot people, but no one like you. Rasanya udah ada feeling bagus waktu di pairing sama Jieun. Partner yang sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang mendengarkan, seseorang yang mendukung, dan seseorang yang selalu ada. That's why I'm glad I've got you, since you're my partner, Jieun 3._  
 _-Chanyeol-_

-Kakaotalk-

Chanyeol: Jieun-ah~ long time no see

IU: Chanyeol oppa, annyeong!

Chanyeol: Bagaimana kabarmu?

IU: Begini saja, tidak ada yang berubah. Kau sendiri?

Chanyeol: Same with you! Besok… Apakah kau ada schedule?

IU: Ada, aku ada interview dengan majalah Nylon. What's wrong?

Chanyeol: Ah sayang sekali. Aku ingin mengajakmu nonton teater. Bagaimana?

IU: Ah…itu akan kuusahakan. Kita bertemu di depan teater setelah makan siang ok?

Chanyeol: Call! See you tomorrow, jieun-ah~

IU: See you too chanyeol oppa!

-Kakaotalk end-

-next day-

 _Mengapa dia belum datang? dia tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan….?_

"YA!" IU mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Hey~~! Tak perlu mengagetkanku!

"Hehe maafkan aku, kau menunggu lama?"

"Sangat lama! Kajja!"

 _Ah this feeling… Maafkan aku Chanyeol oppa, aku tidak suka berjalan disebelahmu.. Tangan kita… Selalu bersentuhan di setiap langkah…_

 _Kadang-kadang… Aku selalu ingin menggandeng tangan kecilnya. Tapi….. Aku tidak bisa.._

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 _(Original posted in 2014/05/18/ff-200-chapter-3-love-letter-2/)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: 200%**

 **Chapter: 4 (Confession) -END-**

 **Author: fluoresceine**

 **Main Cast: EXO's Park Chanyeol, Lee Jieun (IU)**

* * *

"Tolong 2 tiketnya untuk kami" Chanyeol memesan tiket.

"Kalian…? Chanyeol EXO dan IU bukan? Apa kalian berkencan?"

"A…ah tidak. Kami tidak berkencan sama sekali! Benarkan Jieun-ah?" Chanyeol meminta belaan.

"I..ya.. benar Chanyeol oppa!" _Memang benar aku dan Chanyeol oppa tidak berkencan, tetapi mengapa aku merasa sakit saat Chanyeol oppa berkata begitu?_

"Kajja kita masuk!" Ajak Chanyeol sedikit canggung karena percakapan dengan penjaga ticket box tadi.

—-

 _Heol.. menagapa endingnya sedih seperti ini? Apa aku harus menunduk terus? Kepalaku terasa sangat berat.. /sigh/_

"Kau…bisa menyandar pada bahuku…kalau kau mau…" Chanyeol menawarkan bahunya.

"Hmm? Begitukah? B..baiklah.." IU menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau…bisakah kau bersandar seperti ini… sedikit lebih lama?

"Baiklah.. kalau kau memang mau begitu"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti ini… Aku berharap kau menginginkanku setidaknya sedikit…saja, seperti aku menginginkanmu…so badly."

"Aku ingin melakukan semuanya untukmu, but I can't be that person."

"Aku mengerti posisi kita Jieun-ah. Tapi… haruskah kita berakhir dengan sedih seperti ini?"

"Aku pikir iya… Jangan membenciku Chanyeol oppa, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu!"

"Aku lebih menyayangimu Jieun-ah, tapi sepertinya aku akan membencimu."

"Please don't hate me…."

"Sorry, but I'll hate you.."

 **-END-**

* * *

.

.

.

Ta~~~da!

FF dengan judul "200%" dan 4 chapter "Coffee Shop", "What am I to You?", "Love Letter", "Confession". Kenapa judulnya 200%? Seperti kata Akdong Musician, "It must be L.O.V.E, 200% sure of that! I want you really, I mean really." Nah, dari kata-katanya aja udah mencangkup tentang romance. Kenapa chapter nya ada 4 dan berbeda judul? Jadi setiap judul itu ada maknanya kaya coffee shop itu tempat dimana mereka ketemu, what am I to you itu saat mereka saling kode tapi karena gengsi jadi pura-pura ga peka, love letter itu saat mereka saling ngungkapin perasaan mereka, dan Confession saat mereka harus jujur kalo mereka gabisa bersama. Nah aku nyebut ini tuh combination of romance atau singkatnya 200%!

Jadi ini adalah behind the scene FF tersebut. Yap. Cerita ini adalah kisah nyata tetapi tidak terjadi sama aku, sama aku tapi bukan sama Aura melainkan IU. Loh katanya kisah nyata tapi kok sama IU bukan sama Aura? Jadi….. Di minggu pertama Januari 2014, nominasi Inkigayo itu IU vs EXO vs Crayon Pop. Dan nyata nya IU bener menang disini.

Kalau di ceritanya IU, EXO, Crayon Pop itu hadir di Inkigayo nya tapi di nyatanya engga. Karena, IU emang ga promosi untuk lagu Friday ini di show music apapun jadi lagu nya masuk chart aja tanpa dia nyanyi di sana dan EXO, Crayon Pop itu udah goodbye stage jadi di screencap tadi cuma ditayangin cover album nya bukan orang asli yang biasa dilihat kalau hadir disana.

Nah another real story nya adalah… Kalian tau RolePlayer kan? Mainan penuh drama itu, LOL. Not long time ago, temen aku cerita tentang dunia RP nya dia dan aku keingetan RP aku apakabar… Dan aku iseng sign in acc RP aku, bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku nge RP-in IU karena dia one of my fav singer! Dan terakhir aku ga on itu sekitar Oktober bulan 2013 dan terakhir kali nya aku ikutan event di agensi aku itu.

Nah, ini lah event agensi itu. Event itu ngambil konsep dari variety show The Romantic and Idol. Nah ada pairing-pairing gitu kan? Disana lah IU bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Tapi FF ini ga pure bener-bener kisah nyata yang aku jalanin dari awal sampe event itu selesai. FF ini cuma ngambil secuil scene "Love Letter" yang jadi bagian misi di event tersebut. Isi dari Love Letter itu sama, tapi embel-embel lainnya adalah imajinasi aku~

Kenapa sih cast nya Chanyeol-IU? Awalnya ff ini hanya bertema "Love Letter" tapi setelah di edit beberapa kali FF ini jadi panjang seperti ini. Feel untuk Chanyeol-IU nya udah dapet banget. Maaf kalau ada yang gasuka, sempet mikir buat ngerubah cast nya tapi gabisa…

Endingnya sedih / gantung? Itu karena…..pikiran ku buntu. Mianhae :(. But….. Sequel is update SOON! Please look forward to it :). Yang udah baca, apalagi sempet comment… LAV YA'LL! 3.

 _(Original posted in 2014/05/25/ff-200-chapter-4-confession-end/ 2014/05/25/bts-200/)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: A Day Without You (sequel of 200%)**

 **Author: fluoresceine**

 **Cast: EXO's Park Chanyeol, Lee Jieun (IU)**

* * *

-Chanyeol POV-

 _Aku tidak menginginkan banyak, kau berada disampingku saja sudah cukup. Cara kau berbicara dan senyummu yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, aku sama sekali tidak membencinya. Kau selalu cemberut dan kesal. Itu sangat lucu. Apa kabarmu? Bagiku, saat itu sangat bagus. Bagaimana kita saling perhatian satu sama lain. But it's alright…_

-Chanyeol POV end-

-IU POV-

 _Kadang tanpa disadari, aku memikirkan sangat aneh, rasanya hatiku berdebar sangat kencang. Satu musim, dua musim terlewati, dan ini sudah satu tahun. Tapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku lupakan adalah suaramu. Aku melakukan semuanya dengan baik.. Walaupun kita tidak tau satu sama lain. Bagiku, ini sangat sakit. But it's alright…_

-IU POV end-


End file.
